Filler for In Both Realms: Ghost Hunt Classics
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: Taniyama Mai is an orphan adopted by the house of Davis to assist their son on his researches since Oliver Davis is a budding modern age scientist. However, Mai and Kazuya fell in love resulting to a forbidden love.


Author's Note:

I am back with my Ghost Hunt one shots. Hope you like this one. Thank you! This is a filler for the pending story of IN BOTH REALMS. it's being edited guys. thank you much!

Disclaimers:

Do I have to disclaim every single fic I make? (Smile) I don't own GHOST HUNT.

ooooooooo

**Genre:** Mystery and Romance

**Characters: **

Oliver Davis

Taniyama Mai

Hara Masako

Martin Davis

**Plotline:** Forbidden love between different social classes.

**Status**: Complete. One shot.

**Summary:** _Taniyama Mai is an orphan adopted by the house of Davis to assist their _

_son on his research since Oliver Davis is a budding modern age scientist. _

_However, Mai and Kazuya fell in love resulting to a forbidden love that _

_will tear them apart, will their love be strong enough to Survive or will it _

_vanish in time and end in pain and tragedy._

ooooooooo

Taniyama Mai knocked on the study room of the world's youngest scientist, Professor Oliver Davis.

"Noll, I brought your tea." Mai said as she started preparing for his afternoon tea in a nearby table.

Oliver looked up from his papers and eyed the Brown-haired woman. Standing from his chair, he made his way behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, snuggling on her neck.

"I've been looking forward into seeing you all afternoon my love" Oliver whispered in her nape before showering her butterfly kisses.

Mai stifling a moan. "Noll… no…" she mumbled.

Oliver stepped away from Mai. "I understand" he murmured before settling himself in the chair in front of the table.

Mai sighed. "You don't, Noll… we must stop this. Treat me like you do before. Be mean, be rude and hate me… like you used to before. Your father already said it he will never like me and he wants you to marry Lady Masako immediately. He wants you to become the man you should be." She said as she tremblingly serves him his tea.

Taking the tea cup casually as if Mai said nothing however, his other hand clutched tightly on his lap.

"Are you listening to me Noll?" Mai asked.

"No" Oliver answered stubbornly.

Mai sighed. "Oliver…" she murmured.

"I wish I could bring back the way I used to treat you. But I cannot. The day I met you is the day you changed me forever. That fiery attitude I grew to love, that warm smile you always wear, those soulful eyes… they made me love you Mai. I cannot stop even if I wanted to and honestly, I don't. You might be a tomboy but you are the only woman in my life." Oliver said with closed eyes.

"You leave me no choice Noll…" Mai said.

Oliver opened his eyes looking up at Mai who's standing beside the window. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I am leaving." Mai said gripping the front of her dress as if clutching for her dear life.

"Why?" Oliver asked darkly.

"Because I cannot risk my family's life. Lady Masako and your father will do everything to ruin me, our relationship." Mai said painfully.

"I see…" Oliver mumbled putting his tea cup down. "Maybe we can talk to Lady Hara, maybe she will listen if we explain to her that I love you and I cannot marry her like what she wants." He said.

Mai sharply turned to him. "No, you are not going to destroy your name Oliver, you deserve much better than me, if losing me will mean your glory I'll step aside quietly" she said.

Oliver glared at her. "Why do you make decisions for me? I know what I want and I will hold onto it." He said.

"Oliver, you don't know lady Masako. She might be a sweet angel in front of you but she's a wicked witch when no one is around." Mai said lifting her sleeves to reveal burns and bruises.

Oliver's eyes widen in horror. "She did not---"he trailed off.

"She did." Mai said firmly.

Oliver stood immediately marching angrily towards the door. "How dare she hurt you? I must talk to her at once." He said furiously.

Mai ran after Oliver stopping him, pulling his arm. "Please Noll…" she begged.

Standing close to her, Oliver noticed traces of healing bruises on her face. His entire body trembled in anger and at the same time sadness seeing the woman he love suffers so much because of their love. "Mai…" he muttered brokenly.

Mai smiled gently at him, cupping his face into her hands. "I know you love me and I love you too. You already knew that don't you?" she said.

Oliver touched her hand, closing his eyes feeling Mai's hands caressing his face. He nodded at Mai's question.

"I am doing this for you Oliver… please understand." Mai said.

Oliver nodded. "I do. If only I can run away from my father. But it would only make you suffer more…" he said.

Mai smiled. "Noll, meet me in the usual place tonight" she said.

Oliver nodded. Mai leaned in for a kiss and Oliver kissed her with all his love.

Seating inside the ruins of the once Taniyama manor, Mai watches the stars twinkling in the sky the gentle breeze blowing her Brown tresses.

Housho, Mai's older brother walked up to her. "Mai, we are leaving in an hour. Say your goodbyes to Oliver properly." He said as he steps aside to reveal the raven haired guy.

Mai smiled at her brother and nodded.

Housho patted Oliver's shoulder before he left the two alone.

Mai extended an arm towards Oliver as an invitation to join her; he obliged and sat on the mat prepared by Mai.

Mai looked down on Oliver as he stares up to her. Mai smiled at him caressing his handsome face. "This would be the last time, I'll be able to hold you this close Noll…" she whispered.

Oliver's eyes darkened. Grief evident in his dark orbs.

Mai's eyes began to swell in tears. "I wanted to love you for all eternity but fate is tearing us apart…" she said.

Oliver snapped pulling Mai to him kissing her passionately.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Oliver whispered repeatedly when they broke apart.

Mai smiled sadly. Oliver stared at Mai's eyes her eyes tells him she love him too.

"Noll…" she whispered heavily.

Oliver hugged her tightly, shaking his head. "You don't have to say anything. Just let me hold you……… for the last time" he said.

Mai remained silent, tears welling up on her eyes, she hugged Noll tightly.

Housho watches the two lovers hug each other. His fist clutched tightly beside him 'Why does my sister have to suffer so much. Why do they have to hurt each other just because they are in love…? The only thing they ever wanted is to stay together… why fate has to do these things…?' he thought.

"I didn't know fate is this cruel" he mumbled.

Mai pulled away from Oliver. "It's almost time to go. I have something to give you" she said with a smile.

Oliver stared at her with love. "You don't have to give me anything. Loving you is enough for me." He said.

Mai's smile widens. "To be loved by you is heavenly. However, I still want to give it to you." She said taking out a small dagger from her coat.

"What are you doing Mai?" Oliver asked her bewildered.

"Do not be afraid my love. I won't take my life or your life. Silly, I might be an idiot most of the times but I am not _that_ stupid." Mai joked.

Oliver sighed in relief. "I wouldn't mind you taking my life, for when I was robbed the right to love you, I am dying already. Only your presence is keeping me alive." He said.

Mai kissed the tip of his nose, before she cupped her hair and cut it.

Oliver's eyes widen. "Mai"

"A woman's loyalty stays to the man that will hold her hair forever right? We might not marry and be together. But I want you to have my pledge of eternal love and loyalty Oliver Davis" Mai said with the most beautiful smile.

Tears start to swell in Oliver's eyes. "I cannot love any other woman aside from you" he said.

Mai place her slashed hair strands in Oliver's hands. "I love you… Eien ni…" she whispered.

Oliver closed the gap between them and kissed her again, the moonlight shinning over them.

The red-haired goddess of fate and destiny watches from the skies, the wind carrying the lovers cry. She also heard what the older man who happens to be the girl's brother said.

"_I didn't know fate is this cruel"_

A ghost of smile made its way to her lips and murmured.

"Fate is not cruel… in fact, she is the kindest…" Ayako whispered, waving a hand in the wind.

A man caressed his wife's head lovingly as he watches her sleep on his lap. He had given up reading his documents since his lovely wife decided to make use of him as a pillow.

A ghostly smile appeared on his lips as he played on the strands of her hair making the white gold band in his ring finger glint in the moonlight. Then, the said wife started to stir into life making the man's smile bigger.

"Hmmm… did I fell asleep Naru?" Shibuya Mai formerly Taniyama Mai mumbled as she wipes her still sleepy eyes.

Shibuya Kazuya also known as Naru nodded. "Do not worry. Its better that you had your rest do you want to go to bed?" he asked.

Mai yawned tiredly but shook her head. "I am fine; we still have tons of things to research on for our next case…" she said.

Naru chuckled. "And you call me workaholic." He said.

Mai looked clueless at him. Naru shook his head.

Caressing Mai's hair, Naru kissed her forehead.

Mai giggled. Naru stared at his wife.

Mai plucked a hair strand and gave it to Naru gawked at her raising an eyebrow, as if asking what-the-hell-is-your- problem-?.

"I remembered something about the dream I had. It said that a woman's hair is assign of eternal pledge of loyalty to the man she loves. That's why I am giving you my hair." She said with a smile.

Naru chuckled. He didn't know where his wife got that idea but the thought brought warmth to his heart. He leaned down for a kiss and Mai kissed him back.

"Let's go to bed, there will always be tomorrow." he said after their kiss and he guided Mai to their bedroom, their hands clasped together, wedding bands just beside each other.

_**Just the way it should be…**_


End file.
